


My Home

by jiyootopia



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: College, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, softlipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyootopia/pseuds/jiyootopia
Summary: "Lippie, are you comfortable?" Jinsoul asked."Yes, Soul. It's so warm." Jungeun said."Of course. But you need to go back to your home.""But I'm already at my home." Jungeun said as she holds Jinsoul's hand tighter and scoots closer to her.orSoft Lipsoul fic no one asked for
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	My Home

Jinsoul is busy studying for her incoming exams in her apartment. She's sitting in her study table while listing down all the important keywords in her notes. But no matter how she integrates her mind in the notes in front of her, she seems not to focus in her studies.

_I miss Lippie._ She thought.

She snatched her phone besides her and decided to call her girlfriend who's about to be done in her classes.

It's been ringing non-stop but her girlfriend is not answering her phone.

Getting sadder at the thought of her girlfriend, she lay down her face not too careful on the table causing for it to banged her head on it.

"Ouch! Why did this happen?" Jinsoul said as she rubbed the part of her head, looking at the screen of her phone, she can see visible bump in her head.

_I can't focus in my study,_

_Lippie is not answering,_

_I bumped my head in the table, what is wrong in this day? I just want my lipp-_

Her thought is suddenly disturbed when she heard a jiggling of keys just right infront of her door.

Thinking of only one person who's behind that door, she immediately stand up and run towards the door hurriedly. As she expected the door opened and it revealed her girlfriend who's obviously just came from her class.

"Lippieee!" Jinsoul run towards Jungeun to embrace her tightly.

"Woah, relax Soul! Did you miss me that much?" Jungeun chuckled and decided to tease Jinsoul who hummed in her neck.

"Well, I'm thinking about you just now, Lip." Jinsoul said missing the blush that form in Jungeun's cheek.

"Okay, okay. Did you already eat? I brought as snacks and drinks while you study." Jungeun raised her other hand once Jinsoul let her go revealing the snacks she bought.

"But I don't wanna study anymore." Jinsoul pouted hoping Jungeun will allow her to stop studying for now. Even though Jinsoul is older than her, Jungeun is the one who always act like the older one with the way she scolds her girl regarding about studies, sleeping habits, and most especially cleanliness in her apartment.

"Soul, you need to study for that exam. It's one of your major!" Jungeun said flicking Jinsoul's forehead, which may be the one where she bumped it.

Seeing how Jinsoul flinched, she immediately went to kiss the one she flicked.

"Where did you get that?" Jungeun asked Jinsoul when she saw the bump.

"On my table, I banged my head into it while waiting for you to answer my calls." Jinsoul lowered her head, embarrassed with what happened.

"Oh, sorry sorry! I was driving and I put my phone in silent." Jungeun hugged her.

"It's fine. So, will you let me stop studying for now?" Jinsoul put her best aegyo in front of Jungeun who's having a hard time to resists it.

"Fine, fine! You wanna watch a movie?" Jungeun gave up on insisting to study if the girl in front of her won't stop doing that cute face which is bad for Jungeun's heart.

Jinsoul immediately let go of her hug and run towards her bed to prepare the tv and snacks they needed. Jungeun just watch her girlfried moves and smiled thinking on how she manage to get a girlfriend like Jinsoul. No matter what happens, she wouldn't change this girl for anyone, ever.

"Cuddles?" Jinsoul asked when they sat beside each other, snacks in front of them and Finding Dory is in the TV.

Jungeun nodded and rest her head in Jinsoul's chest who hugged her waist.

After how many movies, they are already in their 4th movie when they decided that it will be the last movie to watch. And now, the TV only shows a black screen after they turned it off. But their cuddles didn't end, just enjoying each other's warmth.  
Jinsoul intertwined her fingers to Jungeun's after she kissed each knuckles. She really loves their time like this, where they will just enjoy being close to each other.

"I love you, Jungeun." She stated.

"I love you too, Jinsoul. So much" Jungeun answered

_I'm so lucky to have you, Lippie._ Jinsoul thought while staring at her girl who seems comfortable in her position above her. While studying Jungeun's features, her eyes landed in her watch indicating it's already evening. Meaning, Jungeun needs to go home already.

"Lippie, are you comfortable there?" She asked Jungeun who nodded her head.

"Yes, Soul. It's so warm." She answered. 

_You are warm_ , Jungeun thought.

"Of course, you're laying in my chest. But it's already late, you need to go back to your home." Jinsoul said. Although she is sad at the thought of seeing her girlfriend walk away, Jungeun also needs to go back to their house. What she didn't expect is Jungeun's reply to her.

"But i'm already at my _home_." Jungeun said as she holds Jinsoul's hand tighter and scoots closer to her.

And at that time, Jungeun texted her mom that she will stay the night at Jinsoul's, much to her girlfriend's excitement about spending the night with her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this based on lipsoul fanart of @nijunpol. Go check the account for the wonderful fanarts!


End file.
